


Gertrude

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, If you can believe that, inspired by a sticker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Nobody talks about General Hux's half-sister.





	Gertrude

Nobody talks about Hux’s half-sister, Gertrude. Probably because nobody knows she exists. Another by-blow of Commandant Hux’s dalliances, though this one was with a barmaid long before he was Commandant.

Gert’s mother never knew who Gert’s father was, just that he was an Imperial officer. There was one who had red hair like Gert’s, but she couldn’t recall his name (her plan to snag herself the perceived security and stability of an Imperial officer husband was deeply flawed).

Gert was never overly concerned about it. She grew up around plenty of fatherless children. Eventually her mother found a decent husband who raised Gert as his own, and then it just didn’t matter at all anymore.

Then one day, there was a fierce (possibly crazy) shouty man on a holo-broadcast she saw at the inn where she worked. He looked familiar, though Gert knew she had never seen him before. The next day, she looked him up on the holonet, where there were decent color stills of the man who had her hair and eyes. Who was the bastard son of an Imperial officer (the bastard part was not on any official sites, of course).

Gert thought about trying to contact General Hux of the First Order. For about two minutes. Remembering what she’d read about the general and his father the commandant, she realized she wanted nothing to do with any of it.

Her alarm went off, as it always did on work nights. She checked the chrono; she hadn’t realized just how long she’d been sat at the terminal. She checked herself in the mirror and decided what she was wearing would do just fine for work. She picked up her guitar case and headed out.

Maybe she’d write a song later, about finding something you didn’t know you’d lost and realizing you were better for its absence. Or something like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an unexpected free period at school. I was without computer and all caught up on my games, so I was going through my sticker drawer and found this girl.
> 
> ...and the first line just popped into my head. So I wrote it down on actual paper. Scribbled it out and stuffed the paper in my purse and forgot about it until quite a few hours later. Oops. 
> 
> And I suppose I could have just let it be a scribble. Put it in one of my notebooks with all the other unshared scribbles. But. Well. *shrug*


End file.
